Everything
by thebluerainangel
Summary: THEME SIX; TIMING. He always did manage to have impeccable timing. ROYAI.
1. Lips

_Lips. _

_Riza Hawkeye loved pretty much everything _about Roy.

From his ocean black locks that brushed her face to his arms that held her. She loved his warming smile. She adored his thousand mile deep orbs. Riza loved everything Roy, but if anyone had ever asked her what was her favourite thing about Roy, her undoubted answer would be his lips.

Oh, how Riza loved Roy's lips.

How demanding and rough they could be at times, almost as if he wanted to engulf her. And how tender and sweet they could be at others, like he wanted to savour every flavour of her skin.

Yes, Riza Hawkeye loved Roy's lips.

His lips were the things that whispered sweet comments into her ear in the break of dawn when they awoke. They were the things that muttered husky comments in the dead of night. Sometimes, they pulled on her skin so sweetly she groaned in her euphoria of pleasure. They left butterfly kisses on her eyelids and they framed the teeth that tugged and nibbled on her skin. They pushed onto her own set of pale lips, sometimes crushing them against her and sometimes just barely brushing them.

How talented Roy was with his lips. And how she loved his lips.

--

Er. Don't know where this idea came from, but. That's that..


	2. Uniform

_Uniform._

_Roy Mustang did not like his _military issued uniform.

Why? It wasn't that the faded blue thing was poorly made. In fact, it was quite flexible, very suitable for in-office work or when they were out of the office on a mission. It also wasn't that it was uncomfortable. The soft blue material was actually rather soft, not itchy or tight as one might except. It wasn't because the uniform didn't suit where they worked. It was made so that the uniform was cool on hot Central days, but would be warm enough on a cold day should he throw on the extra long black jacket issued by the military.

No, none of these reasons were why Roy didn't like his military uniform. In all aspects of it, the uniform really was a rather good one. There was just one thing he didn't like about the uniform.

Roy hated his uniform because the one woman he really wanted, Riza Hawkeye, saw him all the time in the blasted thing. It shouldn't matter to Roy that Riza saw him in it, shouldn't bother him in the least, after all, having feelings for a subordinate would be fraternization. And a high ranked military officer would know better than that, of course.

But, much to his dismay, he had developed feelings for his hardy little First Lieutenant. And therefore, did not like her seeing him in his uniform. When he looked at her, he could barely contain a rather Maes-like burst out. She really was cute in the thing. No, the material didn't reveal as much of her as he would have prefered, but the uniform, which showed him just a hint of her curves, made her look feminine, but not overly so.

Stray strands of hair lying temptingly on the royal blue material, boots clicking childishly as she walked and sleeves, jacket and pants too big for her, they folded over her, engulfing her in a way that was charming to his eyes, well, to everyone's eyes, really.

So when he got up in the morning and donned the uniform, he grimaced each morning in front of the mirror. While she looked much like a little child playing dress up, he looked out of place, yet undeniably belonging to the military.

He tugged and pulled at the thing, trying to immitate the way it made her look charming, but to no avail. His chest looked small and his eyes looked wrong and in conclusion, he thought he looked wimpy.

And looking wimpy in front of Riza wasn't exactly his idea of pleasing her. He could do much better in a simple dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down and a pair of sharp black pants. Yes, if he had a choice, he'd definitely wear something else in front of Riza. When he walked in the office in the morning, he wanted to shrink into a little ball and disappear, especially seeing her charming and all in her uniform.

Roy Mustang despised his uniform.

--

Roy Mustang decidedly liked his uniform, now.

Why? Because _she_ had complimented him in it. It had been one of those rainy days in which he had not grabbed an unbrella on his way to work. Hawkeye, whose house was just a bit farther off from his house, had offered to walk him home. He would have declined, but nowadays he found that he jumped at any chance to interact with Riza.

So walking home in more or less companionable silence in which he had thought of things he would have liked to say to her, but of course, could not say.

But as he was about to learn, apparently Riza wasn't the perfect little soldier they all thought she was.

Almost at his house, he had commented randomly, "Lieutenant, why do they make us wear these uniforms in office? I mean, no civilians ever come to the office, anyway."

She had shrugged, he remembered because he had watched her every movement, trying to burn it into his mind, a conversation which he would replay over and over again for many weeks to come, "I don't know, sir, don't you like the uniforms? At least we don't have to pick out what to wear in the morning."

"I personally don't like the uniforms, I find them rather unflattering." he had commented, "On me." he'd added as an afterthought, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

She'd laughed, a gentle, tinkling sound he would play many times over in his mind when he was working on that dreaded paperwork, "Really, sir? I do think you look rather sharp in it."

He had blinked, dumbly in his opinion. He was also pretty sure he had gaped at her, Riza Hawkeye _never _complimented him, not unless he'd finished his paperwork at least not too late. "Really?" he'd questioned, he wasn't sure what shocked him more, that she had given him a free compliment, or that she thought he looked good in the uniform. He thought he looked like, well, a goofball in it.

"Yes, really, sir. In any case, I should be heading home now," she had gestured that they'd arriven to his house.

"Would you like to come in, Lieutenant? For a cup of tea, coffee?" he questioned, after all, there was nothing wrong with a higher ranked officer sheltering a subordinate in a storm.

She had smiled, "I'm going to have to decline, sir. Hayate's waiting at home for me to feed her."

He had nodded, knowing she would never do anything to risk his career. Then she had shocked him. Leaning forward, she had given him a peck on the lips. A quick, sweet kiss which his mind had barely registered before she'd pulled it away. How very Lieutenant Hawkeye of her.

Of course, after that, she'd walked calmy away to her house, and hadn't given any indication that she remembered what had happened the next day.

But after that, when he'd walked into the office, chest puffed and rather proud of himself. He'd decided that he liked his uniform, mostly because she liked it.

Yes, Roy Mustang liked his military issued uniform.


	3. Darkeyed and Lovely

_Dark-Eyed and Lovely_

_Riza Hawkeye generally didn't judge people _by their looks, or the first impressions they made on her, but the one first impression she'd always remember was the first time she'd seen him in the midst of his co-workers.

First, she'd seen Havoc. Tall, confident, blonde and willowy-eyed, she'd smiled at the delicate seeming way he smoked his cigarette, and known instantly that despite the tough-guy attitude he emanated, Jean Havoc was not a man naturally of the military.

Then she'd seen Breda, large and chewing on something, she'd known that Breda, too, was not a man belonging by heart to the harsh cruelty of the military.

Fuery, small and tentative, was easy to tell that were he anything other than a soldier, would have been doubly happy.

Falman, wispy haired and deep thinking, also did not belong to the military.

Riza had not understood why these men, so clearly not of heart to Fuhrer Bradley's absolute rule, were still in the military. Then she'd seen Roy. Yes, she had seen Roy before, but not since Ishbal, in which he'd been dust covered and grimy and of desperate eyes.

The Roy that presented himself to her, leaning back in his chair, dark-eyed and lovely, confident and beautiful, had taken her heart immediately. Yes, she had always been rather charmed by Roy, but it was the dream in his eye that had finally caught her heart. Starry dreams rotating behind those eyes, drawing those of the right heart even to the military when they should not, Roy. Dark and beautiful.

What an absolutely brilliant presence, had been her first thought.

Of course, then she didn't know then, although she may have had an inkling of a guess, that she would become so loyal and give her complete heart and trust to this dark-eyed and lovely man.


	4. Snap

_Snap._

_Riza had done many things for _Roy Mustang to help him become who he was.

First and foremost, she had sacrificed her father for his learnings as an Alchemist. For a daughter to lose her mother to Death was already hard for a child, but losing her Father secondly, not to Death, but to have her one living parent stolen away by another child. Yet she had not fought him. She had not envied him nor had she despised him.

She had watched him, eyes peering at him with simple quiet curiousity, unjudging but not overly trusting. He'd fallen in love with those liquid cherry eyes the first time he saw them. He'd decided he would study all the harder to understand this Alchemy, if only to get to stay beside the owner of those eyes.

The second thing she'd given him was her trust. She'd trusted him with her body and her Father's Alchemy research when she bared her back to his morbid eyes. His fascination had been incredible. For a while, she'd thought she had trusted the wrong person, and that his pools of black only saw the array on her back. But every late night after he'd studied her back, exhausted, he'd lay down beside her on the scratchy cot, unnoticing that she was still naked, he would take her hand and look into her eyes until he'd fallen asleep. On nights when he happened to be particularly hopeless, he would wrap her up in his arms, draw her close and breathe in her scent. He'd whispered ridiculously sweet comments to her until they both fell to a restless sleep.

Sometimes, she would be afraid that one day, he wouldn't be able to stand in anymore and do more than just hold her close. Her father had warned her of showing her bare body to boys, especially older ones. He'd talked her rushedly through what could happen to hear, lacking the time to explain and simply giving her the harsh and cold truth.

Back on that day when her father had explained it to her, leaving her rather confused, she'd gone to Roy, who took the time from his learnings to sit her down and quietly explained it all to her.

In the end, he'd never betrayed her trust, and she was thankful. She didn't think she could have stood it if the only person in the world she still had bestowed her trust on threw it away in her face.

Riza had also given Roy her forgiveness. When she'd first saw the Alchemic flames in Ishbal, she had refused to believe it was Roy. Even when she'd seen the black hair and undeniably ebony eyes at a distance, she had refused to believe it. It was when she'd seen him through the scope of her sniper - the one thing other than Roy that she could trust, her guns - that she'd finally realized the starry eyed boy she'd known was the one taking lives.

She had tried to shoot him. But just when she was about to pull the trigger, he'd turned, unknowingly, in her direction and that was when she'd caught sight of the invisible tears he was drowning himself in. She'd seen the look in his eyes, not one who enjoyed having the power to kill, but one wishing it could be taken from him.

She'd felt impossibly bitter, knowing she had been the one to force the horror onto him.

She had also given him her loyalty. That was when she'd decided to give him everything. Her faith, her innocence, perhaps even her love. After that moment, she'd used her sniper to protect him in Ishbal, killing all those who were a risk to Roy.

She'd given him her faith in trusting him to decide after Ishbal what he should do with his gift.

She'd given him her innocence by opening her eyes to the painful truth and killing for his sake.

She had given him her love.

Yes, Riza Hawkeye had given a lot for her fire-wielding Colonel. More than he knew or would ever know, maybe. But before she'd given him any of this, her trust, her love, her innocence, Riza had given him something that affected considerably what Roy now was.

It had been the day after Roy arrived at the Hawkeye Residence and the last day before Hawkeye-sensei would teach him with his almost robotic craze. Riza had been lounging on a couch reading a book, Roy awkwardly sitting on the carpet wondering what to do. Hawkeye-sensei's music, drifting from his office, had captured Riza's attention. Snapping quietly along with the music, he'd watched her with fascination.

"How do you do that?" he'd asked.

She'd looked over shyly and asked him what he was talking about, to which he'd replied the snapping. Smiling delicately, she hopped off the couch to sit beside him, spending an hour using her little fingers to direct the way his hands moved until he could proudly create a nice sound. Grinning at her, he'd given her a childish hug, telling her that he'd change the military just for her.

She'd laughed at him comment, telling him innocently that if he ever did she would join the military and protect him until he reached the top. Though later on he realized she had been joking, it had been this comment, the thought of keeping his teacher's cotton candy eyed daughter beside him that drove him to learn to the best of his ability and decide that he really would try to reach the top and be the honourable kind of man that Riza would love.

Yes, Riza Hawkeye had done a lot to change Roy Mustang's life, even if it had only started with a simple lesson teaching him how to snap.


	5. Frontier

_Frontier._

She baffled him. Yes, Riza Hawkeye totally and completely astounded him. 'Alchemy is the last frontier!' they'd told him when he'd applied to become a state Alchemist. Ha! They'd never met _her_, then.

How did she do the things she did? How was she capable of leaving him speechless just by touching his back? How could she have her eyes icy and reprimanding one second and then fluxate them to a look so cuddly and teddy-bear like he was tempted to poke her just to see if she was one, within a matter of seconds?

He was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He had deciphered the lyrical loopholes of Hawkeye-sensei's Alchemic array. He was a swiftly rising Colonel in the the military ranks. He was among the youngest and brightest potentials in Amestris. For God's sake, he was Amestris' one and only lady killer. Riza Hawkeye should have been about as challenging for him to uncode as a child's picture book.

Nevertheless, she remained a puzzle to him. How did she drive him absolutely insane and yet serve as his one anchor to reality, all at the same time? How did she make her simple blue military uniform look like next season's fashion craze and how did she make a carelessly draped lock of hair on her shoulder look as if it'd take an hour to perfect? Why did she make him feel like the sky's the limit, and completely abandon logic in favour for her wishes?

How did he have her pinned to his desk one second and find himself flipped on the floor rubbing his head the next moment? How did she manage to be perfect in an imperfect world and how did she make the world dullen when she wasn't around to give it colour?

And how in the _hell_ did she make him jealous of a dog when it was clutched in her arms instead of him? He glanced at her, growling annoyedly at the pup currently bathing in her attention.

Yes, how indeed. Crawling so that he was beside her on the bed, he picked up Hayate and tossed him unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor. "Now really, Roy. Don't take out your jealousy on poor little Hayate."

Oh yeah, and how did she do that mind reading thing? Bending down and cooing to the black and white puppy, she picked up the dog, settling it down again on her lap, petting it and lavishing her attention on it once again. Pouting like a child, Roy grumbled, "Sometimes I swear you love that dog more than you love me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Roy," she laughed, "Of course I love Hayate more than I love you. Isn't that right, Hayate? Hm?"

"Hey!" he complained, watching her pet the little dog.

Smirking at him, she pet the dog, smiling amusedly as it cuddled up to her chest. "Damn dog." he muttered.

xx

A tad more light-hearted/fluffy than my usual ramblings..?


	6. Timing

_Timing. _

His timing always had been impeccable. She'd always wondered what it was about him. She'd heard stories about sixth senses, but after some time she'd decided it definitely wasn't something as glamourous as that. Her second guess had been just random timing. She supposed part of it was just lucky guesses, but in the end, she'd decided it was most likely a little bit of luck and the rest just how well he knew her.

xxxx

Despite their age difference, at one point they were at the Academy at the same time. Her for her military training and him for his State Alchemist courses. After all, for such a young potential, she figured the military did want to groom him to meet their standards. Or groom him to be another one of their mindless killing tools.

She had seen him around the halls, but he'd always been flanked by girls or older soldiers, and she felt too shy to approach him, she doubted he would remember her, anyway. Maes had prompted her to just go talk to him, but Maes said a lot of things.

"Oh!" feeling the ground disappear from under her feet, she felt the floor rush to meet her before feeling strong arms under her back. The arms setting her back up, she turned, composing her face to fit in its usual stoic mask, "Thank y- oh. Roy?"

"Hey Rize."

Maes grinning and slinging an arm casually over her shoulder to draw her closer to his shoulder sang happily, "Told ya!"

Falling into stride beside them, Roy nudged her shoulder, pushing Maes' arm off her shoulder to replace it with his own. Reaching up with his hand, his elbow still propped on her shoulder, ruffled her hair fondly, "Hey you. I thought you were avoiding me or something, til Maes came to me telling me you didn't wanna come talk to me cause you thought I'd forgotten you."

Turning her head around to send a death glare at her other dark haired friend, she couldn't resist a smile as the two men burst into laughter around her.

"Maes is delusional, I was trying to avoid you."

"Hey, I've gotta go to class, see you around, Roy, Riza." laughed Maes, winking at the two of them and seemingly skipping off. Removing his arm from her shoulders, he pushed his shoulder against her affectionately, "So how've you been?"

"I'm fine. It's been great."

Turning dusty eyes to face hers, he smiled softly at her, "Hey, I'm the guy you can say 'Everything's fine' to with the biggest smile on your face and still have me reply, 'No, really, how are you,' remember?"

"I remember." she looked up at him, of course she remembered. He always did have a knack for reading her moods like a book.

"So how are you, really?"

"It's been incredibly hard." he always did have a knack for showing up at the best times. "But I have a feeling it's going to be easier, now."

xxxx

"Mmph!" she yelped, dropping the pan as it burnt her hand, the metal cluttering to the floor, spilling the contents, her dinner, onto the floor. Hayate, hearing his owner's shout, trotted into the kitchen, barking in concern. However, his attention was guided to teh split contents, settlings in front of the heap and licking at the mess.

"Well, at least someone's enjoying my misfortune." she grumbled. "Damn Breda skipped his paperwork to go for an extended lunch break, damn Havoc got his cigar all over the registration forms, damn Falman and his ramblings, damn Fuery and his fear of blood, and damn Roy ditching his damn paperwork!"

_Ring. _

"Argh! And that damn phone!" (sorry for the use of damn so many times) picking it up, she growled, "What?"

He chuckled, "_Hey you. Nice to speak to you too." _

"_Damn_ you, Roy!"

"_Hah. What happened to all that 'Sir' crap?" _

She growled, "With all due respect, _sir_, what the hell are you calling for?"

_"Just had a feeling my lovely Lieutenant might want to go for a cup of coffee with me?" _

"I hate you, Roy."

_"But you'll come, right?" _she could hear the smile in his voice and despite her previous mood couldn't help smiling into the phone, petting Hayate, who had come to nudge the phone, hearing his favourite person other than Riza's voice, and tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Yes, but only because Hayate wants to see you."

_"I'll see you in five, then. And tell Hayate I miss him too." _

She grinned, "Shut up and just hang up the phone, sir."

_"Will do." _

Putting away the phone, she smiled, bending down to cuddle Hayate. "Happy now? You get to see your Daddy." Hayate barked in response, "I know. I don't know how he manages to have such good timing, either."

xxxx


End file.
